


Ease

by hamsterhyung



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Pampering, and lots of love for Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterhyung/pseuds/hamsterhyung
Summary: The members of Monsta X have a lot of talent, Hyungwon thinks so too. Everyone does except for him, because all Hyungwon really is, is just a face...





	

**Author's Note:**

> so many angsty hyungwon feels someone kick me in the face.  
> i just wanna wrap this kid up in a blanket and feed him choco milk.  
> also this little drabble is set in the current timeline with mentions  
> of an AU future. anything mentioned here about their future album  
> is fiction, not fact.

_❝ he has such a pretty face!!! ❞_

_❝ wow he is so beautiful ❞_

_❝ who is the tall guy? his face is so beautiful ❞_

 

There was a hint of a smile on the male’s lips; a forced smile, discomforting. The comments were always the same; Pretty face, pretty smile, nice lips, beautiful body—

 

_❝ lol lets be honest, hyungwon is just a face. he doesn’t get any lines cause he can’t even sing and he says he’s a dancer but he hides in the back during performances. he has no talent. ❞_

 

As he scrolled down the youtube comments on Hoseok’s iPad, he stumbled upon a reaction much closer to reality. Hyungwon, the face of the group; that’s what he was. Just a face. At first, the endless compliments did help him raise the confidence he had always lacked, but as time passed, Hyungwon’s eyes grew accustomed to the similar messages and only the long, so-called ‘rants’ manages to catch his attention.  Others labelled them as hate messages, but the more the visual read, the more realistic those words became.

 

They weren’t wrong; Hyungwon had never gotten more than two or three lines for a song and while he did create parts of the choreography, it were Hoseok and Hyunwoo who got to show their skills during the dance breaks. He had asked why, and their teacher blatantly told him his movements were too sloppy.

 

The answer had hurt. Hyungwon put his heart and soul into dancing— it was what he loved to do. Plus it made up for the lack of lines. Each line he didn’t sing, he practiced the choreography of twice as hard so that people would remember him by his moves.

 

However, just like the teacher had told him, his dancing skills weren’t good enough either. So in the end, all Hyungwon had left was his face.

 

The tallest of the group set the iPad aside and laid down onto the couch, exhaling a deep sigh as he brushed his thin fingers through his brown fringe. The room was dark, the dorm completely silent as everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone except for Hyungwon, who had just woken up from a nap— entirely on purpose. Lately he had been trying to avoid the other members, quietly hiding in the shadows as he wished not to bother the others with his stupid feelings. Yes, they were stupid. Hyungwon knew he should be happy— that any trainee would kill to be in the position he was in— but as hard as he tried to push his feelings away, the misery was slowly eating at him from the inside.

 

If he had wanted to make a career out of his face, Hyungwon would’ve pursued a modelling career instead. But that wasn’t what he wanted— his face wasn’t what he wanted to be known for. Singing and dancing was what the visual loved and what he wished to be remembered by— but he wasn’t good enough to even be recognized, let alone be remembered.

 

There was a time Hyungwon considered asking for more lines. Though he couldn’t ask Jooheon and Changkyun as they were busy enough producing and composing new songs, and neither could he ask Minhyuk or Hoseok as they barely had any lines to spare. Kihyun— he didn’t dare to ask Kihyun, fearing he’d receive a lecture worse than the teacher’s blatant answer. Then there was Hyunwoo, but… As a leader, he had enough on his plate already. He probably really couldn’t use another member whining about line distribution.

 

And so Hyungwon ended up thinking back to Hoseok and Minhyuk, and then he would become angry at himself for even thinking about asking for more lines. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were the main vocals and Minhyuk and Hoseok were completely fine with that, so why shouldn’t he?

 

Resting his head onto the armrest, Hyungwon momentarily shut his eyes. He thought back to his audition, his trainee days, No Mercy and the early moments of his group; Monsta X. He remembered when him, Jooheon and Changkyun won the battles with Interstellar. He remembered the fun they had while thinking of new moves. He remembered the excitement of all seven of them when they got to record their very first song as Monsta X.

 

Then Hyungwon remembered how Hyorin fancied his looks, how Gunhee adored his face and voiced his wish for Hyungwon to be a girl. He remembered the prank they pulled on Yoonho and how Gunhee had turned to him and told him he should leave the group and become a model. He remembered how he hesitated at that very moment, questioning himself whether this was still a prank or not.

 

Hyungwon heaved out another sigh, turning around to lay on his stomach, burying his face into the soft cushion of the couch. It wasn’t the first night in which his old memories resurfaced and tortured him— in fact, every single night had become like this. At first they weren’t as rough as they were nowadays, as Hyungwon could easily lock away his thoughts after contemplating for a minute. But slowly more thoughts and worries filled his mind, and more often did he find himself searching social media for negative comments only to feed the hungry demon within. He didn’t like reading those comments, he didn’t like the twisted reality he was creating for himself, but for some reason, Hyungwon couldn’t stop. He had become comfortable within his own misery.

 

For a moment, Hyungwon’s thoughts were interrupted as the lights were switched on. The brown haired male lifted his head, eyeing Hoseok who came down the hallway, heading for the bathroom.

 

“Oh, Hyungwon-ah. Can’t sleep again?” The older croaked as a balled up fist attempted to rub the sleep from a single eye. Hyungwon simply shook his head before he lowered his head once more, unwilling to look at Hoseok any longer than necessary and bring out the anger he had managed to keep hidden so well. Luckily Hoseok got the note, humming softly before he disappeared inside the bathroom.

 

Hyungwon tilted his head to rest his cheek atop the cushion, eyes closing as he delved into another chapter inside his book of negativity.  The first page showed Hoseok, from trainee days until now. He hadn’t changed even the slightest, still as handsome and talented and warm-hearted as ever. If anything he had even become more skilled in dancing and singing, as well as grown much closer to Hyungwon. The day simply wouldn’t be complete until Hoseok had held the younger in his arms at least once and offered him a smile so sweet it nearly made Hyungwon’s teeth fall out.

 

Then the visual remembered when they started recording Sweetheart, how Hoseok had complimented him on how well he sang his lines and how the older would proudly announce that to be his favorite part of the song on shows. Then White Love was announced and Hyungwon had been so happy he was given more than three lines. Hoseok was happy too, enjoying the younger’s voice even more than he had done with the previous song, and he wasn’t afraid to hide it.

 

There was this look in Hoseok’s eyes whenever Hyungwon sang to White Love. His smile was so pure and his dark brown eyes sparkled like stars lit up the dark night sky. A look of utmost adoration.

 

For a while, Hyungwon had felt incredibly shy but appreciative and encouraged by the look, giving him a false sense of confidence and filling his naive head with the believe he could in fact sing. Hoseok’s smile made him forget the teacher’s words and the bitterness he felt whenever the producers would cut off his recording and tell him to do better. Hoseok made Hyungwon feel _good_ about himself.

 

Now, he hated Hoseok for it; for the false hope and the empty smiles. Just as much as he hated Kihyun and Hyunwoo for having a nice voice, and Minhyuk for having such a lovely and outgoing personality which is recognized by many fans. And Jooheon and Changkyun— he hated them so much for their parts in that very same song, for their beautiful singing voices while they were rappers, and for the recognition they received while Hyungwon didn’t.

 

How fucking self-centered he was, wanting to hate his beloved members for being talented. God, Hyungwon wanted to hate them so badly— to be able to shove all the blame into their shoes. But he knew. It was not their fault; it was him. Hyungwon was jealous of the talent he didn’t have and he hated himself for it.

 

Finally he stood up, tired feet dragging across the floor as Hyungwon made way into the kitchen. There stood a bottle of red wine Hoseok had brought home earlier. A present from friends. Well, Hyungwon would make sure that present would be appreciated at best.

 

Returning to the living room with the wine bottle, Hyungwon seated himself down onto the couch once more. Empty eyes examined the bottle for a moment before his thin fingers wrapped around the exposed part of the cork. With all his might he tried— he really tried to pull the thing off, but he was too weak. Useless, talentless Hyungwon couldn’t even open a goddamn bottle of wine.

 

The tall male tossed the bottle beside him before pulling up his legs, curling up into a tiny ball as he buried his face into thin thighs. A muffled sob escaped Hyungwon’s lips involuntarily, followed by another, louder sob moments later. Then, the visual broke down in tears.

 

“I’m useless. Useless, useless, useless!” The visual repeated to himself, tugging his hair out of frustration as he shouted into his thighs. Life was so unfair. Why did God give everyone such a handsome face and amazing skills— why everyone else but him? Was Hyungwon not worthy of talent? Had he been such an asshole in his previous life that he now had to suffer? No, it wasn’t that. It was his selfishness that made him suffer. Hyungwon’s parents had warned him so many times. They had told him to just finish school and get a proper job. If only he had listened… But no, Hyungwon had been so selfishly stubborn, so eager to become an idol to the point he didn’t care it were his looks that got him accepted into the company instead of his skills. How utterly thoughtless he had been…

 

“Hyungwon-ah…?” A soft, concerned voice caused Hyungwon to jerk his head up, watery eyes trying to focus onto the blurry figure that stood in front of him. “Hyungwon-ah, why are you crying?” It was Hoseok, crouched down in front of the younger. The older reached out, laying a hand onto Hyungwon’s knee and giving it a reassuring squeeze, but the younger was quick to swat the hand away. “D-don’t touch me. I’m fine.” He lied, scooting away from the hand before the taller pulled himself into the corner of the couch. He didn’t want Hoseok to see him like this— he didn’t want anyone to see him like this and become worried over some useless, talentless guy— and he definitely did not want more of Hoseok’s empty words and fake reassurances.

 

But Hoseok moved closer, sitting down beside Hyungwon before he pulled the younger towards him. “No—” Hyungwon tried to decline, to get Hoseok to leave, but the older easily pulled the tiny frame into his chest and wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulder. “Hyung, let me go! I’m fine!” In one last desperate attempt, Hyungwon pressed his hands against Hoseok’s chest, trying to push the other away, but the man’s grip remained firm, unwilling to let the younger go.

 

And then a warm hand came to rest upon Hyungwon’s cheek, the soft pad of a thumb brushing the tears from his face. Hyungwon flinched, his discomfort all too clear along with the anxiety of the dreaded questions that were about to come. He wanted to run away so bad, leave the dorm and never come back, but Hoseok’s grip was strong and Hyungwon never stood a chance against those big muscles.

 

But Hoseok remained eerily quiet, silently ridding Hyungwon of his tears while the hand on his shoulder softly caressed the clothed skin. Through long eyelashes, the younger glanced up at the other in confusion, though he did not question why. If Hoseok was going to remain quiet, so would he. He’d let the older hold him for a bit if that’s what it took to avoid the questions.

 

Of course Hyungwon wasn’t going to be let go of so easily though. The younger nervously gnawed at his bottom lip as Hoseok heaved out a sigh and averted his gaze to the other side of the couch, quickly spotting the tablet and the unopened bottle of wine in the corner. The older frowned, releasing Hyungwon’s cheek to grab the iPad and unlock it, the comment section popping up on the screen shortly after. “Hyung, don’t—” But Hoseok was already scrolling through the comments, his frown deepening after each sentence he read. “Hyung, don’t read that, please…” Hyungwon desperately reached over Hoseok’s lap to take the tablet away, but Hoseok was quick to hold it out of reach and pull the younger back in place.

 

Hyungwon sniffed, continuing his pleas while Hoseok returned his focus onto the iPad and pulled up the browser history. Page after page was reopened, revealing different comments on different social media platforms, all of which were filled with hurtful messages directed at the younger male. “This—” Hoseok started, closing the iPad before he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Hyungwon-ah, why are you reading stuff like this?” He then asked as the older turned his head to face Hyungwon, his expression filled with a mixture of anger and concern.

 

No, _no no no_. This was exactly what Hyungwon had tried to avoid for so long. He didn’t want his members to worry about him, to give him that look that made his heart shatter into a million pieces. He’d imagined the situation play out several times, trying to prepare himself for it if it did happen. In those thoughts the visual always managed to fool Jooheon and Minhyuk, and while Kihyun’s nagging would be a pain in the ass, Hyungwon felt like he could get through that as well. Hyunwoo and Changkyun were more difficult. Hyunwoo’s silent staring would definitely make him extremely uncomfortable and Changkyun would surely ask all the wrong questions, forcing Hyungwon to look deep into himself, to see him for who he really was; useless, selfish and spoilt. Hyungwon didn’t want that— he didn’t want to face himself.

 

But out of the six of them, Hoseok would’ve been hardest to deal with. The softness of his voice and the look in his eyes had always made Hyungwon feel weak. The look of adoration, the sweet words, the soft touches— for the longest time it made the younger feel so loved and so important. Later he realized those were feelings he didn’t deserve, and he’d come to feel absolutely disgusted whenever Hoseok even so much as glanced at his direction— but as much as Hyungwon hated it, Hoseok still made him weak. The look he once loved, could now break him.

 

“Don’t tell me this is what you’ve been reading when you couldn’t sleep…” Hoseok continued, but Hyungwon refused to respond, hanging his head in shame. He had been caught. Now Hoseok knew what he knew, and soon enough he would also see the truth about the other visual— the useless visual. Hyungwon’s cheek was cupped once more, head jerked up and forced to meet Hoseok’s gaze— to be confronted with that _disgusting_ look. He tried to fight it, but the tears were thick and heavy, trickling down his cheeks at a fast pace. “N-no, I—” Hyungwon choked, a hand raising to weakly wrap around Hoseok’s wrist, attempting to pry the hand away. “I-it’s nothing, just let me go. I-I want to sleep…” Desperately he wriggled, thin limbs pushing and pulling in an attempt to free himself from the older’s hold. “Let me go, p-please—”

 

“Chae Hyungwon!”

 

The loud shout pierced through Hyungwon’s ears, causing him to flinch and freeze on the spot. Shortly he was released before suddenly his shoulders were grabbed and Hoseok pushed him down onto the couch. The younger gasped, eyes opening wide and staring up at the older that hovered above him. The disgusting look of concern had been taken over by one full of anger, the dark eyes that once made Hyungwon’s skin tingle now burning through flesh and bones. This wasn’t what he had imagined would happen— this wasn’t the way Hoseok usually looked at him. This was new; this was _scary_.

 

“Is this why you’ve been hiding yourself from the others? Is this why you’ve become so closed off? Please tell me… Please tell me you aren’t actually listening to what those people are saying about you?!” Hoseok’s voice was so loud, so demanding, and yet so hurt. Why was he hurting? It should’ve been Hyungwon that was hurting, not Hoseok. Not the man with the talent and the handsome looks and the good heart, but the selfish younger who had nothing to offer but his face.

 

Hyungwon’s bottom lip began to quiver, more tears forming within the corners of his eyes which were forcefully removed as the younger shook his head. “N-no…” He whimpered, but his lies didn’t hold. Hoseok could see right through him— he always did, which was the very reason it was Hoseok Hyungwon so desperately tried to avoid the most.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Hyungwon.” Hoseok said sternly, his tone so cold is sent a shiver down the younger’s spine. Hyungwon hesitated, his lips parted but throat blocking as he contemplated telling another lie, but a third voice interrupted him.

 

“Guys, what’s going on?” A deep, heavy voice spoke; Changkyun.

 

Hoseok removed himself from the couch with an angry sigh, grabbing the tablet before he walked over to the maknae. “Look at this.” He told Changkyun as he pulled up the comments Hyungwon had been reading through earlier.  The youngest rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times before he narrowed them at the lit screen. “They’re.. much better off without Hyungwon… That guy has no talent… He’s just a face and even his face is ugly…” Changkyun read some of the comments out loud, a frown clearing up the previously sleepy expression.

 

His eyes, now wide awake, shifted to the taller male on the couch, silently asking Hyungwon why the _hell_ he was looking through stuff like this.

 

“I-it’s—” Still Hyungwon tried to save himself, pretend nothing was wrong, but the maknae cut him off, “Are you seriously agreeing to what these people are saying about you? Is this some lame excuse to distance yourself from us? What the hell, hyung?!”

 

And now both Hoseok and Changkyun were angry. Hyungwon had fucked up— he’d fucked up real good. Seems like he really is a worthless piece of shit. He couldn’t even deal with his problems on his own— no, he just _had_ to pull his innocent members into this as well.

 

“B...but they aren’t wrong…” Hyungwon finally spoke up, his voice soft— weak.  He trembled as he pulled himself up, returning to his curled up position on the couch.

 

“So you’re worthless, ugly, talentless and a spoilt brat because you got to be an idol nonetheless?” Changkyun spat out, taking a step closer to the couch as he balled up his fists, but Hoseok stopped him, placing a hand on the maknae’s shoulder. “Changkyun-ah, don’t—”

 

“No, hyung. He needs to hear this.”

 

Hoseok dropped his hand with a sigh and Changkyun stepped closer to the tallest. “Then what about me? Am I supposed to join you in this pool of self-pity because I took away Gunhee, Yoonho, Yoosu, Minkyun and Kwangji’s right to debut? Are we supposed to just give up because we’re unworthy and let this group fall apart? After everything we’ve been through?”

 

Self-pity… Fuck, that hurt.

 

“But it’s not the same—”

 

“Yes it fucking is! From the moment I joined  No Mercy, people have been telling me I didn’t deserve a spot in the group. _You_ guys didn’t even want me here. Meanwhile Hoseok hyung has to deal with being seen as just a body, and Jooheon hyung has to face the shit underground rappers throw at him.  We all deal with this, but that doesn’t mean we have to let those people get to us.”

 

Each word Changkyun spoke pierced through Hyungwon’s heart like a knife and strengthened the feeling of worthlessness he had been coping with the past few months. The maknae’s words were like a confirmation, like proof Hyungwon should’ve tried harder to avoid the other members and proof that he shouldn’t have joined the group in the first place. Indeed, everyone had to deal with hate messages, but at least they knew they had talent and showed their worth. Hyungwon however, was weak and talentless. He had nothing to show to change those people’s minds.

 

“But… You guys have actual talent and—”

 

“And you don’t?” Hoseok spoke up again, his gaze angry but his eyes watery as he stared at Hyungwon. The sight immediately had the tallest’s nose burn, another wave of tears streaming down his red and swollen cheeks. “I-I don’t…” He choked between loud sobs and soft sniffs. Hyungwon lowered his head, muffling his cries into his thighs as he completely broke down. There was no way out anymore. He’d finally have to face this. And then… Then…… Then he’d leave the group. That was the only option.

 

“Jesus, Hyungwon…” Hoseok sighed out shakily, moving over to sit on the couch where he pulled the younger into his chest one more, thick fingers brushing through brown hair. There was that gentle affection Hyungwon hated so, so much, but he couldn’t push Hoseok away. Instead, he snuggled further onto the older’s lap and allowed for the tears and the sobs to spill. It was strangely comforting, even, and as tears faded and sobs softened, Hyungwon realized how lonely he had felt without those arms wrapped around him— how much he had missed that and how much he actually loved them.

 

“You’re not talentless, hyung, and not worthless either.” Changkyun said as he took a seat on Hyungwon’s other side. “You have a beautiful, soft voice and are extremely good at dancing. You are also funny, smart, you can act, you can model and you always put the younger first and respect the older… I look up to you, hyung. What would I do if you weren’t here?”

 

Suddenly, the room turned silent. There were no more cries, no more angry huffs of breath. Just complete and utter silence, which was eventually broken by the rustling of clothing and the soft brushing of fabric moving along fabric as Hyungwon raised his head from Hoseok’s chest, timidly eyeing the maknae next to him.

 

“Y-you…” The taller started, hesitantly, actually not having the confidence to ask, yet the question rolled off his lips moments later; “You look up to me?”

 

Within the somber situation, Changkyun found it in him to release a chuckle at the genuine confusion expressed on Hyungwon’s adorably swollen face. “Of course I do.” He confirmed, to which the older managed to crack a tiny smile. “Does that it really surprise you that much?”

 

Through watery eyes and sore muscles, Hyungwon let out a sheepish chuckle, the redness of his cheeks darkening as a blush settled underneath the stained skin.

 

“And I really adore you, you know that, right?” Hoseok was the one to speak this time, showering Hyungwon with one more compliment which rapidly make the blood rush to his ears. The male could only smile, too flustered to open his mouth, and a thank you— well, Hyungwon didn’t really do ‘thank you’s, but that didn’t mean Hoseok and Changkyun didn’t know he appreciated them.

 

After a moment, however, Hyungwon did nod shyly, earning two harmonized sighs of relief to fill the air before the taller was pulled into a tight embrace by two pairs of arms.

 

“A-ah, okay— too much skinship—” Hyungwon whined, wiggling within the firm grip around him. But instead of being released, another pair of arms wrapped around his neck. “I’m here to join the cuddle fest!”

 

Both Changkyun and Hoseok pulled back simultaneously, cocking up an eyebrow at Jooheon who leaned over the backrest of the couch. Hyungwon followed soon after, tilting up his head to look at the younger whose cheeks were covered in pillow creases. Jooheon had probably woken up from the shouting just now, but thankfully he hadn’t joined them in the middle of it.

 

“You okay, hyung?” But he had heard; Jooheon’s question revealed as much— and even if he hadn’t, Hyungwon’s swollen face would’ve given him away. “I am now.” He replied softly, earning him a pat on the head from the younger before Jooheon moved over to join the trio on the couch.

 

“Hey, while Jooheon hyung is here, why don’t we talk about the new album?” Changkyun suggested out of the blue, causing the other three to cock their head in confusion. “Weren’t we supposed to keep that secret for a little longer?” Jooheon replied, glancing between the maknae and the brown-haired visual. Hyungwon was quick to grow anxious of the suspicious glances. They had been hiding something from him— oh no. It was probably going to be bad— yeah, it had to be something really bad.

 

“It doesn’t matter, the song list is finalized anyway. Plus it’s our song, we can tell whoever we want about it.” Changkyun sounded confident, a soft grin etching into his lips while Hyungwon grew more and more anxious, subconsciously nuzzling deeper into Hoseok’s lap.

 

“So we know there’s not much we can do about the line distribution of our title song, as Jooheon hyung and I aren’t the producers,” The maknae started, not even waiting for Jooheon to agree or disagree. “But like White Sugar, we’ve got one song on the album the two of us have complete control over. We decided it’d be a solo, and we are planning on making Hyungwon hyung the vocalist of the song as we both agreed hyung fits the feeling of the song.”

 

“What?” Hyungwon blurted out immediately, unable to believe what he had been told. Was he dreaming? He had to— this couldn’t possibly be true— after all those comments, after willingly distancing himself from the others— while he did all that, Changkyun and Jooheon couldn’t possibly be working on a song made just for him—

 

“Ow!” Hyungwon suddenly screamed out, cupping a hand over his shoulder, the skin underneath throbbing painfully after being pinched. Hoseok snickered, “You’re not dreaming, Hyungwon-ah.” The taller scrunched up his nose, shooting the other visual a lazy glare as he rubbed the clothed skin.

 

In the meantime, Jooheon had pulled out his iPod, scrolling through his playlist, searching for the preview of the song he and Changkyun had composed. “Found it-”

 

An upbeat drum sound filled the dimly lit living room— it was poppy, yet soft and gentle, accompanied by a sweet hum where lyrics would be in the future. It sounded like the many songs that filled Hyungwon’s own playlist. It sounded like the songs he loved to sing under the shower. It sounded _perfect_.

 

“You’re joking… right?” The tall male asked in disbelief, but Changkyun and Jooheon were quick to shake their heads. “Nope, this song is yours.” Changkyun confirmed, flashing the older a soft smile. Hyungwon bit down his bottom lip, eyes once more filling with tears when he thought he couldn’t cry any more. Though the tears were different— they were tears of _happiness_.

 

“T-t… thank you…” Hyungwon whispered softly, hesitantly, but he voiced his thankfulness out loud nonetheless. Moving away from Hoseok’s lap, he leaned towards Changkyun first, enveloping the maknae into his thin arms. A reassuring pat on his back was returned before the visual moved over to Jooheon, giving the second youngest a soft hug as well.

  
As Hyungwon pulled away, Jooheon wrapped his fingers around the other’s wrist, keeping him in place for a moment longer. “It’s time for you to shine, hyung.” He whispered into the older’s ear before he released his wrist. Standing up straight, Hyungwon smiled softly and nodded. “I will do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if any of you wonder about the song jooheon and changkyun made for hyungwon, i had troye sivan's ease (oh look the title of the fic) in mind and i highly recommend listening to it as his voice is beautiful and quite similar to hyungwon's (imo)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAt1m1lQK3w
> 
> i hope you enjoyed (/w\\)


End file.
